


Friends Are There To Kiss You

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, double d/eddy - Freeform, edd/eddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short-ish fic where Eddy has a bit of an emotional breakdown and Double D comforts him!(I honestly don't know why AO3 always messes up my formatting UGH)





	

“Eddy, why did you run off?” Double D asked with a quiet but concerned voice as they both sat next to each other on the grass. Eddy shifted away indignantly, not wanting Double D to see him tearing up.  
“I didn’t.” He huffed as he toyed around with his hands in his lap. Double D’s expression became depairing and he felt his throat constrict.  
“You did, Eddy! You just ran and I could hardly keep up. Just tell me what happened or… What I did. Please. At least just… Look at me?” He meekly offered. Eddy slowly looked up with a miserable face streaked with heavy tears. Double D gasped in pity and promptly put a hand on his friends back without much thought.  
“You didn’t do anything. Like always! Man, you’re so perfect and I don’t get why you deal with a fuck up like me, Doubly D! I just fuck up and fuck up and fuck up so badly every time and I can’t do anything right! That’s why every stupid scam I come up with sucks and everytime I try to do something right, I just mess it all up! I just want to prove that I’m good at something. Just some-freaking-thing! I ran ‘cause I was fucking embarrassed; I hate how I always look so dumb in front of you- including now.”  
“Oh dear, Eddy. Do you actually feel like that?”  
“Yeah. I do.” The boy responded sadly with the continuation of tears.  
“You’re not a… Well, a fuck up. Excuse my language.” Double D said firmly while reaching for Eddy’s hands and holding them comfortably tight. Eddy looked at Double D curiously and without thinking, leaned in and kissed him. Double D staggered a bit in astonishment while blushing before leaning in and kissing Eddy back.  
“God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Eddy muttered into Double D’s mouth.  
“You, you have? Because,” he took a breath, “I have, too. I’ve liked you for so long.” Double D confessed bashfully.  
Eddy paused from their kiss and held Double D’s shoulders. “Why didn’t we ever tell each other?” He said with an incredulous laugh. Double D giggled shyly before resting his hand in Eddy’s.  
“Do you feel better now?” He asked encouragingly. Eddy shot him a grin, tears almost completely gone.  
“Oh, yeah. Way better. So, are we…”  
“Are we…?”  
“Dating?” He asked with an awkward but endearing grimace. Double D began giggling again and turning red.  
“Maybe if you ask nicely.”  
Eddy rolled his eyes good-naturedly, “Sockhead, do ya wanna date me?”  
“How romantic of you!” Double D sarcastically mused.  
“C’mon! Just say yes!” Eddy tried to say nonchalantly but came across obviously nervous.  
“Obviously yes, Eddy, don’t fret.” 


End file.
